


Reggie Mantle Imagines

by sweetblink



Series: Riverdale Imagines [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Imagines from Tumblr, Protective Reggie Mantle, Reggie Mantle Not Being an Asshole, Soft Reggie Mantle, i swear im learning how to tag, imagines from my tumblr, posts from my tumblr, reggie mantle imagine, sweet Reggie Mantle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetblink/pseuds/sweetblink
Summary: Collection of Reggie Mantle imagines from my tumblr





	Reggie Mantle Imagines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Requested by: Anon_
> 
>  
> 
> _#23 for Reggie porfavor_
> 
>  
> 
> _#23. “Are you blushing?”… “Noooo, I just look like a bright red tomato, of course I am, you idiot!”_

“Not to alarm you or anything, but Reggie is clearly showing off to grab your attention, Y/N.” Toni said, while Cheryl just snorted.

“You sure it’s not for some other bimbo that its in the same gym.” You repled, not even looking up from your sketch pad. Toni and Cheryl both shared a look and then chuckled.

“Y/N, the Vixens finished practice an hour ago, almost everyone is gone, and the only bimbos here, are the three of us.” Cheryl replied.

You looked up from your sketch pad and looked around the gym. Your eyes widen when you realized that you’ve lost track of time. “Oh my god, when did you guys get here?” you asked.

The duo both just laughed at you. “Seriously Y/N?” Toni giggled. You smiled. “But, seriously, Reggie has been trying his damn hardest to get your attention.” she said, motioning her head towards the basketball court.

You finally looked over to see what the big deal Reggie was making, only to see Reggie get pushed down by Sweet Pea who stole the ball from him. Giggling at Reggie’s angry face you shook your head, and send him a small wave when he looked your way.

Reggie sent you a small smile and continued on to play. “You guys would look cute together, why haven’t you guys dated?” Toni asked.

Cheryl sighed. “It’s because the both of them are being stupid.” she replied.

You rolled your eyes at what Cheryl said and turned to Toni. “He’s always flriting with other girls, you can’t blame me for thinking that he’s being serious about dating me.” you replied, as you went back to sketching Reggie, looking very serious.

Toni looked over at what you were drawing and smiled. “Oh you have it bad.” she teased.

You just scoffed at her. “Don’t get any ideas, I happen to draw almost all the guys from the basketball team.” you replied, openeing your sketch book and showing her Sweet Pea, Fangs, and some other random guys.

Cheryl just shook her head. “Don’t bother, me and Betty have been trying to set them up, but it hasn’t worked, yet.” she told her, as you smiled innocently up at her.

“Anyways, I’m get going now.” You said, gathering your stuff.

“Oh, lover boy has noticed that you’re taking off.” Toni said, smiling down at the basketball court, you stood up straighter and turned to see Reggie looking away. You just let out a small chuckle and shook your head.

“I’ll see you both tomorrow.” You replied, and took off.

You quickly made your way out the gym, when you heard a pair of footsteps trying to catch up with you. “Y/N!”

Turning you smiled when you noticed that it was Reggie. “Hey Reg.” you greeted.

Reggie stopped in front of you, panting a little. “Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow night?” he asked.

“Nah, I’m not free, I’m worth more that millions.” You teased.

Reggie just chuckled and shook his head. “Always with the smartass responses.”

You chuckled and nodded. “Of course, it’s part of my charm.”

Reggie just laughed and nodded. “But are, I wanted to take you out to Bijou, and then maybe Pop’s.”

You smiled at him. “Do you want to meet up and leave after practice, or do you want to pick me up?” you asked.

Reggie began to smile even wider and nodded. “We meet up here.”

Yout pouted. “Darn I was hoping you’d answer the latter, I wanted to get all dolled up for you.” you teased.

Reggie just chuckled. “You don’t have to get dolled up, you’re beautiful just the way you are.”

You giggled and nodded. “Alright Bruno Mars, it’s a date then.” you confirmed.

Reggie smile and leaned down to kiss your cheek. “See you tomorrow then.” and then took off. You just giggled like a crazy person and left.

**********************

Just like you promise, the next day, you were seated on the stands, with Toni and Cheryl, while the boys had basketball practice.

“So is it finally happening? Are you guys finally getting together?” Toni asked, smiling wide.

You smiled at her. “Chill Topaz, I only agreed to go on a date, don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“Babe, calm down, Y/N may have said yes, but that’s only because she’s testing the waters.” Cheryl told Toni.

Toni sighed and sat back. “Ugh, this is so frustrating, it’s like waiting for my favorite tv pairing to get together, I just wanna smash their heads together and make them kiss already.”

You rolled your eyes at her. “I’m right here you know.” you told her.

“Yeah, I know, take a fucking hint.” Toni teased.

The three of you just laughed, Cheryl started to laugh even harder when she looked over at the basketball court and saw Reggie trip over his own feet looking over at them. You also noticed it and began to laugh along with Cheryl.

Toni just shook her head. “Well that’s embarssing for him.” she commented, which only made you and Cheryl laugh even harder.

For the rest of the boy’s basketball practice, you, Cheryl,and Toni just talked about how to improve River Vixen routines, and what movies they should see for girl’s night. Once basketball practice, Sweet Pea and Fangs made their way over, while Reggie took off to shower.

“Hey, I heard that someone’s got a date tonight.” Fangs said, smiling wide.

You nodded. “Yeah, I’m waiting on Reggie so we can take off.”

“You’ll tell us if he isn’t treating right, right?” Sweet Pea asked. You giggled and nodded at his question.

The door opened and Reggie walked out, you smiled and turned to the others. “Cheryl, can you take my stuff?” you asked her. Cheryl nodded, smiling wide, you hugged them all and made your way towards Reggie.

“Ready to go?” Reggie asked, with his hand stretched out. You nodded, and accepted his hand and the both of you took off. You can hear the girls loud giggles and shrieks when you accepted his hand.

The pair of you went to Bijou, and Reggie surprised you with tickets with Avengers Infinity War. Reggie smiled when he noticed your shocked face. “I asked all your friends which movie, you wanted to see the most.” he told you.

“Well what are we watiitng for, lets go,” You squealed, eagerly pulling him in to the movies. Reggie just chuckled but complied.

For the rest of the date, it was spent you being in awe of the movie, in some scenes you would grip Reggie’s hand hard, in others you would latch onto his arms, at one point you even felt him drop a kiss on your hair as your hid your face, on the Tony Stark and Peter Parker scene.

After the movie was over and staying for the end credits, you finally turned to Reggie and pouted. “I don’t want to wait a whole year for the next movie.”

Reggie chuckled. “What I enjoyed the most comforting you, as you cried over Peter Parker.”

You began to blush widly. “It was an emotional scene!” you defended.

 _“Are you blushing?”_ Reggie asked, when he noticed how red your cheeks were.

You rolled your eyes in amusement. _“Noooo, I just look like a bright red tomato, of course I am, you idiot!”_

Reggie just laughed and then looked into your eyes. “You look even more beautifully adorbale when you blush.” he told you. You shyly smiled at him and blushed even more. Reggie just began to stroke your cheek, softly. “I love that it’s me that causing you to blush like this.” he whispered.

You looked at his eyes and down to his lips, Reggie took that as his cue and he leaned down to kiss you. Letting out a small moan, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him even closer.

“I like you so much.” Reggie muttered on your lips.

You smiled. “I’m pretty into you as well.” you replied back as you contined to kiss him.

“Be mine, Y/N. Let me be part of the cause of you happiness.” Reggie asked.

“Such a sap.” You tried to say seriously, as you pulled away, but your smile gave you away. “But yes, I do want to be yours.” Reggie smile even wider and leaned down to kiss you again.

When the next morning came, Toni was the one screaming so loud, when she saw you both enter the school hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, follow, and do all the fancy stuff people do on my Tumblr lol 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweetblink)


End file.
